Envy's Punishment
by NurdBurger
Summary: Post-2009-anime Envy is given a second chance by Truth, with some limitations. When he meets a girl who knows about him and his whole life, he becomes worried. When he finds out she's absolutely crazy about him, he becomes downright terrified. How will this turn out? Summary sucks, sorry. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic! I recently found out how Envy dies, so I decided to make a fanfic on it. If you don't know how he dies and don't want spoilers, please don't read it. I'm not a spoiler-er. Anyway, I'm just going to give you my OC's character profile, because I want you to know about her. **

_**OC Character Profile**_

Name: Sorrow Darling  
Age: 14  
Height: 150 (Edward's height)  
Build: Average, Curvy  
Hair colour: Dark Brown  
Hair style: Pixie Cut  
Eye colour: Grey-Blue  
Skin colour: White  
Favourite colour: Rainbow  
Favourite FMA character: Envy, Alphonse Elric  
Least Favourite FMA character: Dante  
Skills in Fighting: Takes self-defence classes, offence and defence with knifes, does fencing, karate, wrestling, and boxing  
Strength: Strong (stronger than she looks)  
Speed: Fast (size is an advantage)  
Unique Traits: Weak ankle, 20cm scar on left arm, birthmark that looks like a tear on the back of her neck  


_**Father: Abraham Darling  
-Age: 50  
-Height: 192cm  
-Build: Strong, pudgy  
-Hair colour: Dark Brown  
-Hair style: Receding Hairline  
-Eye colour: Green  
-Skin colour: Olive  
**_

_**Mother: Lilith Darling (née: Sampson)  
Age: 48  
Height: 147cm  
Build: Skinny, strong  
Hair colour: Blonde  
Hair style: Long ponytail  
Eye colour: Grey-blue  
Skin colour: white  
**_

_**Sibling 1: Lara Darling  
-Age: 22  
-Height: 169cm  
-Build: Skinny, strong  
-Hair colour: Dark Brown  
-Hair style: Shoulder length, layered  
-Eye colour: Green  
-Skin colour: Pale olive  
Sibling 2: Roth Darling  
-Age: 18  
-Height: 185  
-Build: String, skinny  
-Hair colour: Blonde  
-Hair style: Messy, constant bed hair  
-Eye colour: Grey-blue  
-Skin colour: Light olive**_

**Enjoy the fanfic, readers! **

**#####**

Chapter 1

Envy scowled as he sat in front of the gate. He had been here ever since the flaming pony almost killed him, and then let Envy kill himself. Envy scowled at his stupid mistake. He'd yelled and screamed and kicked the gate, angry at himself and jealous of all the people who got to live while he didn't. He didn't have any of his homunculus powers here; he couldn't shape shift, he wasn't super strong or heavy, and his fighting skills and flexibility were that of a normal human. He highly doubted he was immortal, either.

"I hate it here! I want to get out of here! I would do anything, ANYTHING, if it meant leaving this stupid, horrible place!" Envy screamed at what he supposed was the sky, not noticing a white figure appear behind him.

"Anything, you say?" Envy jumped a mile. In the 100 (or just less) years he had been here for, he had been alone, except for the occasional passer-by. It could become maddening. Envy swivelled around on his butt, turning to face Truth. He grimaced.

"What do you want?" Envy was a bit intimidated by this being, but he wouldn't dare show it and possibly damage his big and delicate ego.

"I am here to offer you a place on the other side of the gate. The world known as "Earth" to its inhabitants. Do you accept?" Truth grinned slightly, showing its teeth. Envy scowled.

"What's the catch? You don't just do stuff for people. You base your existence off equivalent exchange, don't you?" Envy crossed his arms, still sitting. Truth grinned wider.

"Hehehe! The catch is, you will be in your true form. The tiny one, not the big one. You will be stuck in that form until you can accept humans, and find one who will accept and love you, even in your ugly little slug-form." Truth beamed evilly, making Envy stare in shock.

"What!? But I have to look young and cute! Not like an ugly green slug with legs!" Envy howled, slamming his hands into the ground. Truth just shrugged.

"Not my problem. Take it or leave it; better answer quickly." Truth started fading and Envy cried out protest.

"I'll take it!" Envy jumped up and, before he knew it, he was being dragged into the Gate.

"Good choice, Homunculus!" Truth grinned as the gate closed. Envy screamed and howled, writhing in absolute agony. Then his body went numb and vanished. He was suddenly 15cm long, green, had 2 big, purple eyes, a long mouth, 8 fat little legs, and small spikes on his back. His mouth was full of sharp little teeth. Suddenly, light blinded him.

"Argh! Too bright! Too bright!" The tiny creature howled out, squeezing his giant eyes shut. He opened them just in time to see several cars pass. He screamed, they were fast and colourful and weird looking. Envy started sobbing, frightened. He looked around; everything was new and different. Her quickly scuttled into some bushes, trying to hide from the world. Oh, what he would give to go back to that white, familiar place. He may have despised it, but it was still his home, in a way.

"I'm cold. I'm scared. I wanna go home."

**Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Review, please! ****À la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2! I'm literally on a roll. I should be studying for exams, but I chose to write another chapter. Hope you like it! **

"Lara, please drive me! I can't walk with my bad ankle!" Sorrow pouted, tugging her big sister's sleeve. The 23-year-old ignored herald continued typing. The smaller, younger look-alike continued whining, even starting to beg. Lara groaned.

"It's 3 blocks away. I think you'll manage. Anyway, what would that Alphonse-person you love think of you, huh? You're getting chubby from riding in my car." Lara turned back to her work. Sorrow gasped.

"You're right. What would Alphonse think of me? I have to walk!" Sorrow stated firmly as she strode out of the room. Lara suppressed a laugh.

"You're head's gonna explode if you watch any more anime!"

Sorrow barged into the kitchen, passing her tiny, thin mother and her tall, strong, slightly pudgy father. They ignored her, as always. Not that she minded. She saw her brother about to eat a waffle, so she snatched it away from him and shoved it in her own mouth. The blonde teen yelled out.

"Oi! Gimme back my waffle!" Roth's big blue eyes glared angrily at his little sister, who stuck her tongue out.

"You've got 3 more, you pig. I only need one!" Sorrow crossed her arms, chewing the stolen waffle. Roth scowled.

"You'd need at least 10 to feed your fat body!" Roth shoved a waffle into his mouth, grinning. Sorrow rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I'm walking to school. Can you not pack me a buffet for lunch?" Sorrow looked down at her mother (the tiny woman was 3cm shorter than her daughter), who nodded. Her father grunted loudly, pointing at his youngest daughter's bad ankle.

"Oh, it'll be fine. If I can walk up the stairs here at home, I'm sure I'll be fine walking 3 blacks to school!" Sorrow laughed and grabbed her lunch from her mother, giving her a hug. She hugged her dad, then grabbed her bag and left.

As she was walking, she heard a noise in the bushes. She stopped, curious. The bushes weren't that big, after all. She leaned down, and peered into the branches of the shrubbery. Two big eyes stared back. She jumped as she noticed them. She grabbed a stick and poked at where the eyes were, hearing a high-pitched, gravely squeal of pain. She jumped up as a small, green, slug-thing with 8 legs, big eyes, a long mouth running down its body and 10 tiny spikes on its back rolled out of the bushes. It had a trickle of blood coming from a small cut between its eyes. Sorrow squealed, picking it up.

"Oh, sorry, bubs! Did I hurt you?" Sorrow ran a finger down the thing's back, cooing at it. It had tears in its eyes, and it looked like it was angry and upset and scared. Sorrow held it to her chest.

"Oh, poor baby." She rocked it gently, cooing. It glared at her, making her heart ache for its cuteness. She gasped at what it did next, though.

"I'm not a baby! I'm centuries older than you! Let me go! Let me go!" The thing waved its little legs around frantically, making Sorrow drop it. It hit the ground with a plop, dazed. She quickly picked it back up, and shoved it into her pocket.

"Be quiet, or I'll dissect you in Biology class. Be a good lizard-slug-thing, now." Sorrow patted it gently. The thing huffed.

"I'm not a lizard, or a slug. I'm a homunculus. I'm Envy. Now put me back!" Sorrow stopped, completely frozen. Envy? Did the thing mean that it was Envy from FMA? Her favourite character, closely followed by Alphonse? She pulled it from her pocket, eyes wide.

"You're saying you're Envy, 4th Homunculus, created by Dante, brother of Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, the Elric brothers and Hoenheim of Light? That Envy?" Sorrow squeezed the thing so hard it almost burst.

"Yes, I am! Now will you put me down?" Envy struggled to breath, let alone escape the death grip this crazy lunatic had on him. She squealed, grinning.

"No way! I'm putting you in my pocket! You're mine, Envy!" Sorrow grinned, running the rest of the way to school. Envy scowled from her pocket. He scowled as Sorrow greeted her filthy human friends, as she shoved her bag in her locker, as she nearly sat on him in her first class, and as she ate her lunch. He stopped scowling when she slipped a piece of chocolate into her pocket, along with a tiny note; _you're hungry, aren't you?_

Envy didn't bother scowling; he loved chocolate too much. How this girl knew this was beyond him, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Oi, Sorrow! Do you have a pencil?" A girl across the room called out to the short teenager. She nodded, and pulled one out of her pocket-along with Envy. He dropped into her lap, stunned. Sorrow grabbed him, passing the pencil to the girl. Sorrow quickly shoved Envy into her pencil case as the teacher passed by. As soon as he was gone, Envy shoved his head out the zip.

"What the hell, woman?" Envy cried out, casing a few odd looks to be thrown at Sorrow. She blushed, zipping Envy into the pencil case with another note; _we'll talk at home._

**Good, no? I'm kinda happy that I managed to make this chapter longer than the last one. Anyone else happy? **

**Review, please! À la prochaine!**


End file.
